Feliz cumpleaños
by SpringlesLover
Summary: Para Jean Kirschtein, hoy es un dia de batalla, debe luchar contra el hecho de odiar los cumpleaños y recibir un regalo "especial" de su novio Marco para sus dieciocho años recien cumplidos.


**Notas: **Si escribi esto como regalo de cumpleaños para el mas idiota, imbécil de todo el universo...Jean Kirschtein

Ojala les guste.

Nunca habia escrito algo "unicamente JeanxMarco" asi queee...

Diganme lo que les parece.

* * *

Fui despertado por mi hermano pequeño Dean.

"¡Jean!" grito saltando encima de mí quitándome el aire.

"¡Dean!" dije cuando pudo calmarse y cuando recupere el aire "¡¿qué te sucede?!"

"¿no sabes qué día es?" dijo confundido

"7 de abril" dije pensando en los acontecimientos que pudieron pasar en un día como este "Oh"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo abrazándome

Acto seguido entraron mis padres a mi habitación con un pastel y dieciocho velas en él.

"Feliz cumpleaños amor" dijo mi madre besando mi frente

"Ya eres un adulto Jean" dijo mi padre mirándome orgulloso

_Si si._

_Dieciocho._

A pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda creer de cumplir dieciocho, para mí, no es la gran cosa, aparte del hecho de que odie los cumpleaños.

_Puedes beber dicen_

_Ya lo hago_

_Puedes conducir._

_Pues ya lo hago_

_Y lo que Connie me dijo hace una semana_

_Puedes entrar a un burdel_

_Mmm_

_Aahg no lo haré_

_Nadie podrá convencerme de que los cumpleaños son buenos._

Luego de desayunar con mis padres, ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando recibí una llamada de Marco.

"Hola Jean" dijo

"¿Hola pecoso que pasa?"

"Ah nada solo quería decirte... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

_Bueno, no son tan malos después de todo._

_Ahora que lo pienso Marco es un año mayor que yo._

"Gracias" dije "pero sabes que odio los cumpleaños"

"Lo sé, pero cuando cumples dieciocho, ya puedes hacer cosas de mayores" dijo con una voz sugestiva.

_Acaso se refiere a..._

"Como conducir sin un adulto" dijo con voz inocente

_¿Qué estaba pensando? Es Marco, puede que lo haya corrompido, pero no a ese extremo._

"Si si" dije

"Y además te llamaba para invitarte a mi casa en la tarde"

_Quiere hacerme una fiesta sorpresa _

"Ok" dije "iré cerca de las seis, mis padres quieren llevarme a comer por mi cumpleaños y blah"

"Perfecto" dijo Marco "te veré luego"

"Adiós Marco"

Mis padres me llevaron a restaurante, pero no de comida rápida como yo lo pedí, si no uno en los que no te dejan entrar a menos que no estés de etiqueta.

_Odio esto._

_Sé que tienen buena intención, pero obligarnos a mí y a Dean vestir como unos malditos pingüinos, está fuera de lugar. Además me pica el cuello. __No me importa ser la persona más inmadura de este mundo._

"¿Como está la cena amor?" dijo mi madre

"Deliciosa" dije sarcásticamente "pero hubiera preferido comer algo que no esté en francés"

"Lo sé" dijo mi padre "pero es una fecha importante para nosotros, nuestro hijo al fin es un adulto, inmaduro, pero adulto igual"

Dean y mi mamá rieron.

"¿Gracias?"

Cuando terminamos de cenar salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a casa, en lugar de cambiarme decidí ir así a la casa de Marco.

_Estoy muy cansado para cambiarme. Y quiero ver la expresión de Marco al verme así._

Toque el timbre de la casa Boldt.

"¿Quién es?" dijo marco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Kirschtein" dije

Escuche su risa mientras abría la puerta.

"Hola Jea-Wow!"

"Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein" dije haciendo una pistola con mis dedos apuntando a Marco.

Marco estaba mudo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dije levantando una ceja

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

"T-Te ves muy bien Jean" dijo inclinándose para besarme

Era mi turno de sonrojar.

"Qué bueno que te gustara" dije "pero no lo soporto, lo único que quiero es quitármelo"

"Yo arreglaré eso" dijo mordiéndose los labios.

"¡¿Qué?!" dije inseguro de lo que había escuchado

"¡Nada!" dijo consiente "¡p-pasa!"

"Ok" dije

_Al parecer no hay nadie. Menos mal. No podría recibir a nadie vestido así._

Me saque el saco, la corbata y arremangue las mangas de mi camisa.

_Mucho mejor._

Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala.

"¿Y tu madre?" pregunte mirando a mi alrededor

"La llamaron para el turno de noche" dijo

_Cierto, es enfermera._

"Así que tenemos la casa para nosotros" finalizo

_Este pecoso está dejando la inocencia atrás._

"¿En serio? Podríamos-"

Antes de que pudiera seguir el teléfono de Marco empezó a sonar

"Espera aquí" dijo mientras contestaba.

"Ok" dije

"¿Hola?" alcance a escuchar antes de que Marco entrara a la cocina.

_Está tramando algo._

Me pare lentamente del sillón y fui a la cocina.

"Si, está aquí" dijo Marco "esperen cinco minutos...no...No, esperen"

_Sabía que planeaba algo. Me hará una fiesta._

_Uugh_

"Ok adiós" dijo

_Mierda_

Literalmente me lance al sillón antes de que Marco saliera de la cocina.

"Era mi madre" dijo sonriendo

_Si claro._

"¿En serio?" dije "¿qué te dijo?"

"Dijo que como nos vamos a quedar solos debíamos comprar algo para comer" me respondió.

_Quiere sacarme de aquí._

"Claro" dije "¿quieres que vaya yo?"

_Te la estoy haciendo fácil Marco._

"Por favor" dijo pasándome el dinero "compra una pizza grande"

"Seguro" dije.

Salí de la casa, aun quedaba algo de luz del día.

Camino a la pizzería, éramos yo y mis pensamientos.

_Es un mal mentiroso. No puedo creer que me haya hecho una fiesta._

_Ese maldito._

_Lo amo._

_¿A quién habrá invitado?_

En la pizzería pedí una grande de pepearon, la cajera, al verme se sonrojo.

"Aquí tienes" me dijo al pasarme el cambio.

"Gracias" dije, luego me di cuenta que había otro papel además de la boleta.

_Un número._

_¡¿Un numero?!_

_Mierda, te está mirando. ¡Di algo!_

"Eh, gracias, pero no gracias" dije

"Oh" dijo decepcionada "está bien"

"No eres tú" dije tratando de alegrarla "tengo pareja, eres linda y créeme puedes conseguir algo mejor que yo"

Rio

"Gracias" dijo ya más tranquila

_Ah Jean_

_¿Por qué eres un imán para las chicas? Siempre las decepcionas._

_Soy un imbécil._

Salí de la pizzería con un número menos en mis contactos y con una pizza grande.

_Le di bastante tiempo para que ordenara todo y que llegaran los invitados._

Llegue a la puerta y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y cuando abrí la puerta instintivamente grite

"Marco llegué"

_Las luces apagadas._

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron los invitados y Marco

"Wow" dije sonando sorprendido mirando a Marco "tú"

"Yo" dijo tomando la pizza de mis manos y besando mi mejilla

"Feliz cumpleaños" susurro a mi oído.

Estaban todos ahí.

Mikasa, Armin y Eren de mi clase, Annie, Ymir y Christa, que eran de la otra clase, y Reiner y Berthold que eran un año mayor que todos pero actuaban igual que un niño de doce años, en especial Reiner.

Y obviamente, mis idiotas favoritos, Connie y Sasha.

"¿Quién te viste Kirschtein?" Eren soltó con tono de burla.

_Este tipo siempre me saca de quicio, siempre peleamos… pero de una u otra forma somos amigos._

"Hugo Boss Jaeguer!"

Todos rieron

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Mikasa besando mi mejilla

_¿Por qué me sonrojo?_

_Ahora tengo a Marco._

"G-Gracias" dije

_¿Enserio? ¿Tartamudeo?_

"Feliz cumpleaños Kirschtein" dijo Reiner

"Feliz cumpleaños Jean" dijo Berthold

"Gracias Reiner, gracias Bert"

"Oye cara de caballo" dijo Ymir con el brazo alrededor de su pequeña novia Christa "ahora puedes ver porno sin resentimiento"

"¡Ymir!" dijo Christa "Lo siento Jean, feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias pequeña" dije y luego me dirigí a Ymir "y tú, yo no veo esas cosas"

"Si claro" dijo sacando la lengua

Annie me miro y, al parecer, sonrió.

_Creo que es su forma de decir feliz cumpleaños_

"Gracias" dije riendo.

De pronto, sentí un gran peso en mi espalda, era Connie

"¡Enano!" dije sosteniendo nuestros pesos lo mejor que pude

"Feliz cumpleaños cara de caballo" dijo antes de gritar "¡Sasha ahora!"

Mire de reojo como Sasha corría hacia nosotros para lanzarse encima. No pude soporta el peso de los tres y caímos al suelo, bueno, yo amortigüe la caída de esos dos. Todos los que vieron empezaron a reír.

"Vaya regalo de cumpleaños" dije cuando salieron de encima

"Lo siento" dijo Sasha mientras Connie me ayudaba a levantarme "si que eres débil"

Le lance una mirada de circunstancias.

"¡Está bien!" dijo Marco desde el sillón "¡Vengan a sentarse!"

"Ya vamos mamá" le respondí sacando la lengua.

"Ja ja muy gracioso" dijo "trae tu trasero aquí"

Nos sentamos en el piso en círculo, con la pizza en el medio y cada uno tenía su lata de cerveza frente a uno, excepto Marco, él tenía su refresco de cola.

"Muy bien" dijo Ymir "juguemos verdad o castigo"

"¿No crees que estamos muy grandes para eso?" dijo Jaeguer

"¿Quién opina igual que Eren?" dijo Armin

_Siempre trata de hacer lo más justo._

Nadie levanto la mano.

_La verdad pienso igual que Jaeguer, pero solo jugare para llevarle la contra._

"Perdiste Jaeguer" dije dando un sorbo de mi cerveza.

"Cállate Jean" dijo haciendo puchero "¿y quién empieza?"

"El cumpleañero" dijo Reiner

_Mierda_

"Ok cara de caballo" dijo Ymir "¿Qué eliges?"

"Castigo" dije

_Siempre son cosas imbéciles como beberse toda la lata de un sorbo o cosas así._

"Te debes sentar en las piernas de Marco hasta que termine el juego" dijo Annie sonriendo satisfecha

_¿Qué?_

"¡Oohhh!" Dijeron todos

Marco solo se sonrojó.

"Ni siquiera me he sentado y ya estas mas rojo que un tomate" dije

"¿Ah?" dijo mirándome "C-Cállate Jean, solo siéntate para que podamos seguir"

Me senté en sus piernas y el puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura.

"Ok" dije "¡Sigamos!"

_Antes de que empiece a besar a este hijo de puta._

_No me debo mover mucho. No quiero hacer esta posición más incómoda._

Después de eso, todo se salió de control. A Reiner lo retaron a besar a Berthold

"Prepara tus labios Bert" dijo Reiner "Christa dame tu brillos de labios"

Christa busco en su pequeña cartera y se lo entrego entre risas.

"Durazno" dijo Reiner leyendo la etiqueta "tu favorito"

Berthold ya había empezado a sudar.

A pesar de luchar por un rato, se dejo besar por Reiner.

"El beso era por cinco segundos" dijo Ymir

"Y sin lengua" dijo Annie

"Y-Yo, eh " dijo Berthold sudando como un puerco.

"Creo que debo cuestionar mi sexualidad" dijo Reiner

"¿Tú crees?" dije yo.

"¡Al menos no estoy sentado en la entrepierna de mi novio!" me respondió.

Sasha reto a Eren a llamar a su profesor de Francés, Levi. Nos tuvo que mostrar una foto para saber a que se estaba enfrentando.

_Al parecer es bajo, pero es muy intimidante._

"¡No llamare a tu profesor!"

"Solo di esto" dijo Sasha pasándole un papel con algo que yo escribí en francés.

_Tener un padre francés tiene sus ventajas._

"Está bien" dijo eren marcando al teléfono poniéndolo en altavoz "no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"

Levi contesto

"¿Hola?" dijo con una voz seria

Todos nos callamos.

"Bonjour_, je viens de voir une photo de vous et pense que vous êtes le plus sexy professeur de français de tous " _dijo Eren

Tuve que aguantar mi risa.

"Désolé_ garçon, mais il serait illégal " _y colgó

"¿Que es lo que dije Kirschtein?" me dijo Eren, que nunca había destacado por su brillantez.

Me reí.

"Hola, acabo de ver una foto tuya y creo que eres el profesor de francés más sexy de todos"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo arrojando el celular " y ¿qué respondió?"

"Lo siento chico, pero sería ilegal"

Todos reímos mientras Eren sonrojaba.

Christa reto a Armin para hacerle a Annie un chupón en el cuello.

"¡Oh por favor!" dijo Armin cruzándose de brazos

"Debes hacerlo Armin" dijo Marco sobre mi hombro "Reiner beso a Bert, tu puedes hacerlo"

"Marco" dijo "creí que me apoyarías, traidor"

"¡Solo hazlo Armin!" dijo Ymir "Es solo un chupón, no es como lo hicieras con ella"

_Siempre tan directa Ymir._

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar más a Armin.

"¡Vamos Armin!" gritaron los demás

"¡Esta bien! ven aquí Annie" dijo mientras acercaba la cara de Annie con su mano.

Annie solo gruño.

Cuando Armin tenía sus labios en el cuello de Annie, ella se sonrojo un poco.

"Hey Annie" dijo Ymir "estas roja, ¿acaso te gusta Armin?"

Annie de inmediato se puso el gorro de su polerón y se abrazo las piernas.

"Creo que si" dijo Eren, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo "eres todo un Casanova rubiecito"

Cerca de las once ya todos se debían ir y por fin pude salir de las piernas de Marco. Su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y debíamos dejar todo reluciente. Esa había sido la condición que le dejo a Marco para hacer la fiesta. Mientras ordenábamos Marco no paraba de sonreír.

"Ahora que lo pienso" dije "no me diste mi regalo"

"Es cierto" dijo "cuando terminemos de ordenar te lo entrego"

"Ok" dije.

_¿Qué me dará? Cualquier cosa que venga de él será perfecta._

_¿Pero qué será?_

Cuando por fin terminamos Marco se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído

"Soy yo"

"¿Qué cosa?" dije realmente confundido

_Espera, dijo que te daría el regalo cuando termináramos de ordenar._

"Oh" dije

"Oh" dijo marco imitándome mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y empezaba a besarme.

_Creo que esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber dado._

Las manos de Marco iban de mi cara a mi cabello y cuello, mientras que yo le ponía mis manos heladas debajo de su playera.

"Mmm vamos a mi habitación" dijo aun besándome

_Esto se está poniendo serio_

"Mmh" dije empezando a caminar.

Caminar mientras estas besando a alguien, no es lo que se podría decir "cómodo".

La habitación de Marco quedaba en el segundo piso, por lo que había que subir quince escalones sin separarnos.

Mientras lo hacíamos subíamos las escaleras, me golpeé con el pasamano en la cadera.

_Mierda._

Mi cabeza chocó contra la pared cuando Marco trataba de sacarme el cinturón.

"¡Aahh Marco!" dije con dolor

"Lo siento" dijo riendo y luego siguió besándome.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y me lanzo a la cama, sentándose encima.

_Debo decir algo antes que mi "amiguito" diga hola._

"Vaya Boldt" dije "tienes muchas agallas"

"Recuerda que soy un año mayor Kirschtein" dijo mientras abría mi camisa.

_Demasiado tarde_

_Ya debió sentirlo._

"Al parecer te agrado lo que hice" dijo sonriendo.

"C-Cállate Marco, además que seas un año mayor no te—"

No me dejo terminar la frase.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, para luego seguir por mi pecho y luego mi estómago.

"Marco" jadee, acariciándole la cabeza.

Me quito el cinturón y empezó a bajarme los pantalones.

_Por favor no ahora._

_Debo aguantar._

Antes de que siguiera, cambie posición y ahora estaba encima de Marco, al parecer él también estaba feliz.

Comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Le quite su playera, dejando salir a luz sus millones de pecas.

_Algún día seré capaz de saberlas de memoria._

Hice lo mismo que él, bese cada una de sus pecas, desde su cuello hasta su pecho. Lo bese en línea recta hasta llegar a su cinturón.

Se lo quite, le baje el cierre y empecé a bajarle los pantalones.

Marco estaba completamente sonrojado.

_Seguramente yo estoy igual._

Quedo únicamente con sus bóxers rojos.

Cuando se los iba a bajar, me detuvo

"Jean" jadeo de la misma forma en que yo había dicho su nombre "ve a buscar protección"

"Tienes miedo de embarazarte Boldt?" dije mientras seguía bajándole la esquina de sus bóxers.

Se rio y me sostuvo las manos.

"En serio" dijo sonriendo "ve, no creas que me iré, están el cajón de la esquina"

"No se te escapa nada Marco" dije besándolo por última vez antes de pararme.

Por culpa de la estúpida gravedad mis pantalones quedaron a la altura de mis rodillas, haciendo caer de la forma más estúpida posible.

_Mierda._

_Creo que me quedare aquí hasta que la tierra decida tragarme._

"Jean" dijo Marco riéndose "¿estás bien?"

Levante mi pulgar, con mi cara aun el suelo.

"Creo que debí haber dejado que me los sacaras" dije cuando mi orgullo dejo que me levantara.

Termine de sacarme los pantalones y me dirigí al baño.

En el cajón del lavamanos estaban los condones.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Tome la botella que contenía un líquido transparente.

_¡¿Lubricante?!_

_Bueno, es un chico._

_No hará daño llevarlo._

Volví a la habitación y Marco me miro sorprendido.

"¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!"

"Estaba en el lavamanos" dije "no te molesta compartirlo ¿cierto?"

Se sonrojo más de lo que podía y rio nerviosamente

"C-Claro"

Se lo arroje en sus manos mientras yo abría el sobrecito con los dientes.

_El mejor cumpleaños de todos._

* * *

Para los que leen mi comida favorita, si, Jean tiene un hermanito, acaban de ser Spoileados.

muaajajaja

Me largo de aqui.


End file.
